1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headlamp cleaner for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
A headlamp cleaner for a four-wheel vehicle is known. In Japanese Utility Model Laid-Publication Sho 53-22464, entitled "Headlamp Cleaner," a cleaning agent is ejected upwardly from a lower part of a headlamp. In this Japanese reference, a nozzle for ejecting the cleaning agent is attached to a bumper of the vehicle using a bracket. The nozzle ejects the cleaning agent upwards onto the headlamp lens thereby cleaning the lens.
Recently, there has been an increasing demand for a headlamp cleaner for a motorcycle. Simply, applying a headlamp cleaner, as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Publication Sho 53-22464, to a motorcycle would result in the motorcycle illustrated in FIG. 16 of the accompanying drawings. The headlamp cleaner illustrated in FIG. 16 would suffer several drawbacks, as discussed below.
With reference to FIG. 16, the motorcycle 100 includes a body frame 101, a front fork 102 positioned in front of the body frame 101 for steering, a front wheel 103 attached to the front fork 102, a fuel tank 104, a seat 105, an engine 106, and a rear wheel 107 at the rear part of the body frame 101. A fuel tank 104, a seat 105 and the engine 106 are positioned at the center of the body frame 101. A front cover 108 with a headlamp 109 is located at a forward portion of the body frame 101. Further, a headlamp cleaner 100 is arranged on the front cover 108.
The headlamp cleaner 100 is used for cleaning a lens of the headlamp 109 of the motorcycle while the motorcycle is in operation. However, when a cleaning agent 111 is ejected upwardly from the headlamp cleaner 110 as shown by the arrow labeled 1, it disperses in the shape of droplets 112 as indicated by the arrow labeled 2. The droplets 112 are pushed further upwards to opposite sides of the headlamp 109 by wind currents indicated by the large white arrows.
Sometimes, the cleaning agent 111, in the form of droplets 112 will reach a rider 113 depending upon the surrounding conditions. Further, it is conceivable that the cleaning agent will reach a windscreen due to wind currents caused by the running motorcycle.